fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Nire
Nire Her real name is Erin Jones. She is supposedly married to Bradley Rauksey, but seemingly not yet for the future to come and happen for their fate. Long-term relationship Erin Jones and Bradley Rauksey had been a long-term relationship going on in their happiest times of their lifetime. Until their greatest depression and anger, they find themselves in a troubles with the Human Agency. They evades the Human Agency. They are not founded by the Human Agency. The Most Wanted List Erin Jones feels threatened when she sees her picture on the most wanted posters everywhere. She angrily wants to destroy the Human Agency as she makes her own revengeful plans against the Human Agency. A lot of issues Erin Jones has a lot of issues with her family when she is not telling her boyfriend about her past. She does not like to talk about the past. She rather handles her own problem. Facing the advanced sentinel She faces the new advanced technoloigcal sentienl armada again. She still beats the sentinels and wants to give them a message for anti-mutant agency. Trizen Event Erin Jones is mentioned the name in the future who will destroy all the anti-mutant agency with media and press by their reputation. She restarts the program of sentinels by arresting most of humans who worked for the anti-human agency. No one in the Zemo can do something like that like Erin Jones. Erin Jones is needed by the Zemo as a key to stop the Defiances before they could guide to the Destroyers with their best plan in destroying the Zemo. If it is not for Erin Jones, all the Zemo and all the mutants will die forever in the hand of the Defiances with the help of the Destroyers. Zemo Squad Erin Jones willingly joins the Zemo Squad by asking Cyborg Woman if she teaches her anything technologically. She is asked to be married by Brad in front of the Zemo Squads. She almost says a yes, but she knows it is not right time. She tells him it's not time and she needs some times to tell him if the Zemo helps her find someone before everything ruins her life. She is afraid that everything will ruin her and his relationship if someone has done something in embarrassing her. The Zemo is shocked by knowing the name--Jones as an archenemy. Triple Targets With No Regrets She feels offended and targetted by her boyfriend, the team--Zemo, and the mysterious archenemy with the last name Jones. She is not trusted by the Zemo as they immediately notices the last name. This ruins her boyfriend's times for two days. Then the mysterious archenemy approaches the Zemo by informing the Zemo that he needs to bring her in. She laughs and tells the Zemo that he's the major reason why she is here. She tells her boyfriend you have a choice. Then she tell the Zemo you have a choice. She lets the Zemo and him know that she makes a choice with her unpredictable plan. Facing her father! Facing the mysterious archenemy, she calls him the father and informs him that she is now a member of the Zemo and no one can take her from the Zemo's power. He calls her a traitor and tells her that the Zemo is bad. She tells him that she has that power like the Zemo do. He wants her to understand that the Zemo is wrong to be built without letting the government know. She tells him that the goverment hides a lot of things that no one knows about. He is trying to grab her. She throws a punch at him and the anti-human agent shoots her shoulder. He orders the anti-mutant agency not to shoot her and to shoot the boy who she loves if she not goes. She laughs at him, telling him that he is not her boyfriend yet. He tells her that his soldiers will kill him anyways. She tells him no and tells the Zemo and him that she is sorry for everything in what she stands against the Zemo and does what she has to do for the best. When the anti-mutant agent sets on target on her boyfriend, she tells him to give his agency an order to check on their facility, weaponry, and ship immediately. She informs him that she had a plan before they arrive. He does not buy her story as she tells him: Do what you want to believe and you better see what you are about to start. Reputation: Ruin or Great Her unpredictable plan was to destroy the facility, ship, and weaponry. She knew that she could have killed anyone if she did not have any time to warn or evacuate them from the destroyed facility. Every facility and ship from agency is destroyed. Everyone in the agency is wounded. No one is killed. She starts deciding in urge to kill her own father and shoot her father's ear off. She informs him that means business and warning! There's no need for you to see me anymore. She tells her father. The Zemo is devasted by what she did. Her boyfriend starts doubting in her and tells the Zemo that she is not like that when she was a Nemo. Why now? Why did she do that to the world?!" the Zemo says, "Erin Jones, you are under the arrest for demolishing the facility and acting like a terrorist." She says, "Sure, you are always right, Zemo. You are the law. And how funny of you say that if you are in my shoe, you will never survive in the hand of the sentinels because of them. Is that what you really want to arrest me if you were me? She scoffs with her sarcasm. The Zemo is not sure whether she is right or wrong yet. Somehow, Copycat tells the Zemo that Erin Jones is right all along about what she will be doing anytime. Now the Zemo remembers of Copycat's exact words and the name--Erin Jones. The Zemo drops the arrest on Erin Jones and Erin Jones finds it odd. Erin Jones faces the Zemo by asking what's the nonsense in dropping the arrest without a logical explanation?" The Zemo admittedly tells her that they had been looking for her and now she found them. She said, "Uh-oh." Copycat faces Erin Jones Copycat makes a remarkable words by thanking Erin Jones for doing her job. Erin Jones finds it very strange. She apologizes to Erin Jones for not understanding what's going on and starts elaborating that she risks her life by touching the future and makes an entrance to the future in which could cost her life and depends on her fate to save the Zemo. She says she sees the missing one of these pieces including you. She's glad she finds you. Erin Jones asks how is possible that everything is what we are making things happen? Copycat says, "I made it happen and hoped everyone would stay the same. Now I believe it. You are the only one showing something happened is a proof. You show me the same future incident and now it happens." Erin Jones says, "So....you see the future everywhere?" Copycat says, "I am not enjoying very much on the future trip all my life. If I didn't go further to the end of the future wall, everything would change as we never meet and the Zemo stayed dead." Erin Jones says, "Bummer" Copycat says, "What makes you do it?" Erin Jones says, "I am not a monster. My dad is a monster. He wants the Zemo destroyed becase the Zemo found the Demolation. He's plain stupid and bigot. He's also a racist." Copycat asks Erin Jones, "What happened between you two?" She says, "He pretends to know that I am not a mutant. That is not a love what we share. Everything's what we share is a lie." Category:Character Category:Nemo Category:Erin Jones Category:Zemo Squad Member List